This invention relates generally to local pressure producing therapeutic apparatus, and more particularly to easily adjustable cushion or pillow apparatus providing multiple benefits as respects structure, function and useful results when controllably applied to the human body. The invention provides controllable means for applying pressure to soft tissues, at various locations on the human body, by controlling the placement, orientation and adjustment of pressure points to be described.
Long history of human experience and medical data, demonstrate that many medical problems associated with soft tissues, and organs are exacerbated by restricted blood flow. Restrictions in blood flow result from many conditions experienced by people, such as over exertion, trauma, stress and other external factors. These soft tissues and organs include the brain and as such, issues such as headaches with particular emphasis on migraine headaches, are suffered by many millions of people, worldwide.
Pressure applied in localized areas of soft tissues, and other deep massage applications are demonstrative of increasing blood flow, creating conditions in soft tissues allowing the inter connective tissue boundaries, and other elements, to elongate. The effects of this localized and specifically controlled pressure in applications of fixed or variable time used, preferably but not limited to times of pressure, induce in the tissues an elongation and relaxation, that cycles the blood pressure in localized regions in the soft tissues resulting in a natural augmentation of function.
The use of massage techniques require therapists or other persons. There is need for simple, compact means to automatically apply variable pressure, without requiring a massage therapist.
There is also need for simple effective treatment of muscle groups such as, but not limited to, areas of the scapula, trunk, and shoulders which are particularly vulnerable to constriction from normal activities such as the act of typing. Muscle groups such as, but not limited to, Rhomboid minor, and Rhomboid major, Trapezius, and Levator Scapulae, respectively, are muscle groups needing treatment as by the present invention to effectively increase blood flow.